The War (In Us)
by TheGreatBeowulf
Summary: So I wrote some fan fiction that was originally separate stories but later I stitched them together so sorry if it doesn't make sense at first. It's about Pearl but some chapters are about different characters and its set in during a Second Gem War. The POV is omniscient third person so keep that in mind as you read. It has a lot of the characters so some have bigger parts.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl wasn't sure what she was feeling. First she had despised Steven. He had stolen everything she loved, everything she had worked for. When Steven was born Rose left. So that meant her life with Rose did, too. Now she wasn't sure Rose could or would come back. She had left everything behind when Rose asked her to join Rose's rebellion. She had even learned how to battle with human weapons so she would be useful to Rose. She thought Rose could tell she loved her. Apparently Rose couldn't.

But that was then and this is now. Rose is gone. Steven has grown up and he's a Crystal Gem, too. Steven at first couldn't do anything for himself but eventually little by little he matured.

Little by little he became more like Rose. He even had her shield with her symbol and her healing ability. They weren't Steven's abilities they were Rose's. The way Steven acted it was almost always like Rose. Both of them treated her like a close friend and nothing more. But Steven was different ever so slightly from Rose. Steven could love like a human. Eventually she came to like Steven for Steven but she knew she despised him even just a little too much sometimes. Steven didn't notice though. He carried on trying to fill the hole that remained when Rose left.

Even now as she felt herself leaving this world as she left behind a world with no Rose only Steven. Steven the one trying to heal her gem. He was dying but not healing himself. He was crying and trying to heal her. Would Rose have cried? Was Rose in in Steven's gem seeing Steven trying to save her? If Rose came back would Rose care? If Rose came back would Rose try to fuse her gem shards so she would come back? What would Rose think about her breaking her own gem? Would Rose know she couldn't withstand it anymore? Did Rose think about how long Steven would stay?

Oh well its not like any of it matters anymore. How long had she spent reminiscing about Steven and Rose? Why hadn't Amethyst, Ruby, Peridot, or any of her other fallen comrades crossed her mind? She already knew the answer though. Because the only thing she ever truly cared about was Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

''Thank you, Pearl.'' Rose's voice; it was melodic in her ears but she didn't know she could imagine anything if her gem was shattered. ''Pearl I've missed you. I'm sorry all this happened because I was gone.'' Now her imagination was starting to become so very lost. She was starting to hear everything she wished she could hear. ''Pearl I... I couldn't save Steven but everyone else I could.'' She hadn't heard Rose's voice like that, ever. Rose sounded so sad. It made her feel terrible, too. But that was impossible because she shattered her gem. ''Pearl I healed your gem. When you want to wake up I'll be here waiting to explain.'' That didn't make sense. She completely shattered her gem. Steven couldn't die since he could heal himself. But she didn't have the energy to wake up. She didn't want to know what Rose thought of her now. She didn't want to know what Rose was thanking her for.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl arose with a jump. Something had disturbed her. Then she realized what it was. She wasn't regenerating in her gem. She was sleeping in the temple. On Steven's bed. Looking around it barely looked like the house Greg had built. Why didn't she defend it when Homeworld first attacked? Where was Rose or any of her comrades? They wouldn't risk using the temple's magic rooms since it barely had energy. She felt her gem. It was perfect as if she never broke it. Was she becoming corrupted? Was that why she heard Rose? Rose was gone but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't see Rose and Rose had told her she would be waiting. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

''Pearl I left since we had to finish Greg and Steven's burial. We wanted to wait for you but seeing them just preserved in the Temple brought to much pain.''

''Rose! I'm happy to see you.'' is what she thought but not what she did. She went to the opposite corner of the bed away from Rose. To ashamed to let Rose see her. To guilty to talk to someone so innocent.

''Pearl, this whole time I could see what was happening to you through Steven. I want to forgive you for what you did but he was my son. I want you to forgive me for what I did. I'm not sure we can have the same relationship we had before but just know I'm sorry.''

''Rose I...'' her voice trailed off as she thought about what had happened. Not knowing what to say she did what her heart told her. She went and hugged Rose and started crying. The feelings she had kept bottled up starting pouring out. Rose hugged her back. Then something she had never seen happened. Rose cried, too. They sat there crying and not knowing what to say. She could speak only after the bottle went empty. '' Rose I can easily forgive you but can you forgive me? If the answer is no just... just... just let me finish what I started.''

''You know the answer Pearl. You know if I couldn't if I couldn't forgive you then I would never forgive myself. But now you must want an explanation. I said I would explain when you woke up and now your awake.''

''Wait before you explain where is everyone else. You said you saved them. Where are they?''

''At the burial, I only stayed there a little before I left to check on you. Out of all the fallen Crystal Gems you took the longest to heal. Actually let's go there since this might be the last time any of us get to go to their burial site." Rose got up and started walking so Pearl followed her wondering where they were going. Wondering why Rose wanted her to know she took the longest to heal.


End file.
